Solving Problems
by celticmum
Summary: The family of Elrond visit Mirkwood for the first time and find all is not well in the kingdom. Warning: Original character...probably a bit Marysueish, but I was just having some fun. Also...abuse.


Disclaimer: Don't own, no money, just having fun.

As the golden sun shone through the window, the young elf heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he stated as he sat on the side of his bed.

"Prince Legolas, your father has asked that you come to the main hall, there are guests from Rivendell," the maid stated.

"Thank you, Uridel," Legolas answered.

Within minutes Legolas walked into Mirkwood's main hall. He saw his father speaking with a tall, dark haired elf. He father saw his movement and called to him. "Legolas, come here."

"Good morning, Adar, Sir," said Legolas looking at the unfamiliar elf.

"Legolas, this is Lord Elrond, of Rivendell."

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir," replied Legolas.

"Lord Elrond will be staying with us for some time. He and his family are our guests and I will expect you to treat them as such," warned King Thranduil.

"Yes Ada."

"Legolas, these are my sons Elrohir, Elladan and Estel. And these are my daughters Arwen and Ellenia. Perhaps you could show them around while your father and I speak?" requested Lord Elrond.

"Yes Sir, it would be an honor," replied Legolas.

The elves traveled through Mirkwood while Legolas showed them where the stables were, the practice grounds and bathing areas. "Would you like to go to your rooms?" he asked the group.

"Yes, please," answered Arwen. "I am rather tired after our ride here."

"Well, I'm not tired!" announce Estel. "I would like to go and practice my shooting."

"Oh no, warn all the elves of Mirkwood to run!" said Ellenia laughing.

Estel glared at her.

"Our Estel is not known as the best shot," said Elladen with a smirk on his face.

"And I should know, it still hurts when the rains come," said Elhorir, glaring.

Legolas watched the friendly exchange between the siblings and felt emptiness within him. "If you would like to stay at the range, I will walk the ladies to their rooms," he stated.

"Thank you Legolas," Arwen said smiling at him.

The three walked toward the girls' bedrooms. "May I ask a personal question?" Legolas ventured.

"Yes. Of course," answered Ellenia.

"Lady Arwen, Lady Ellenia, why is it that your brother Estel does not look to be an elf?"

Arwen smiled. "Estel is our foster brother. He is dunadan."

"He has lived with us since he was a babe. He has picked up so many of our ways, that often we forget he is not an elf," explained Ellenia.

Legolas nodded. "I will leave you ladies to rest," he said bowing formally. "If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Legolas, could you show me where I could walk? I am not tired at the moment," said Ellenia.

"Certainly, my lady. Whatever you wish," agreed Legolas.

"Arwen, I will be back later," Ellenia told her sister.

Arwen raised her eyebrow at her sister and warned her. "Be good."

"I, dear sister, am always good."

"So Legolas, tell me what it is like to be the Prince of Mirkwood. What do you do for fun?" inquired Ellenia.

"Well Lady Ellenia, I am expected to train as a warrior, to be an emissary when my father requests it, to spend time learning the history and culture of our people…"

"STOP!" cried Ellenia.

Legolas looked up at the girl, startled. "What is wrong, my lady?"

"Ok, first, stop with the "my lady stuff." My name is Ellenia. My friends call me Lena. Second, I asked you what you did for fun, not the boring stuff you have to do."

"My lady, ermmm, Ellenia, that which I told you is what I do. When I am not at my father's beck and call, I am training on the archery range or on horseback," explained Legolas.

"What about friends Legolas? Don't you ever do anything with your friends?" persisted Lena.

"I am the Prince of Mirkwood, I have no friends," stated Legolas bitterly. "I am sorry, but I have work I must attend to, if you will excuse me," he said, quickly turning and walking away.

Lena stood staring after the prince. In the distance, she heard her brothers arguing so she walked in that direction. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Lena, thought you were tired," said Elladan.

"Nah…Arwen was tired, I was curious," she replied.

"Uh oh, that can only mean trouble," stated Estel.

"What did you do Lena?" asked Elrohir.

"Why do you assume I did something, dear brother?" Lena responded innocently.

"Oh cut the act Lena. We know what you are like when you curious about something. You don't give up," noted Elladan.

Lena smiled. "I just have this feeling about the Prince."

"Ohhh, you like the Prince?" teased Estel.

Lena glared at the young man. "Don't you even start with me or I will tell A…"

"Ok, Ok ! I'll stop," he shouted, glaring back at Lena.

"Actually, I got a feeling about the prince when we met," she said seriously.

"What kind of feeling?" asked Elrohir, who had long ago learned to take his sister's feelings seriously.

"An intense sadness or emptiness," she explained.

"Did you get any indication of why?" he asked her.

"Maybe. When I asked him what he did for fun, he rattled off a list of jobs. When I stopped him and explained I meant what he did with his friends not what he did for his father, he got upset and left me. He said he had no friends and had things to attend to."

"I can't imagine having no friends," stated Estel.

"Well, perhaps by the time we leave, he will have five," smiled Lena.

"Look out, Lena's on a mission!" laughed Elrohir.

"Mission or not, we better go get ready for dinner, or Ada will have a fit," noted Elladan.

The four made their way back to their rooms and got ready. While they were getting dressed, Lena told Arwen everything that she had figured out about the prince. "He must be really lonely not having any brothers, sisters, or friends."

"That's the feeling I got, but he was so gruff when I tried to get him to talk about it, that I don't know if he wants friends," explained Lena.

"Well," said Arwen giving her sister a hug, "If anyone can get through to him, it will be you."

The five siblings made their way through the beautiful halls of the palace. As they turned the corner they saw the King and his son at the far end of the hallway. The King was speaking harshly to the Prince.

"You were requested to entertain the guests, not leave them to entertain themselves!" yelled Thranduil.

"I took the gentlemen to the practice fields, the ladies to their rooms, and walked with one for a period of time. I then had the other list of duties to attend to that you gave me earlier," answered the prince.

Just then the five visitors were taken aback as they watched the king strike the prince several times across his face. Lena started to go to the prince when her brother grabbed her arm and shook his head no.

"Don't you ever answer me back again!" shouted the king. "You will do as you are told, when you are told to do it, and will not deviate from that."

The prince mumbled something with his head hung as the king stormed off.

Lena broke away from her brother's hold and ran to the prince, who had slid down the wall and was sitting with his head on his knees. She knelt down and pulled his hands away from his face. She gasped at the sight of blood coming from his lip and the bruise that was forming near his eye.

"Leave me alone," he said through clenched teeth.

"No. You're hurt."

"Leave me alone!" he growled loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

Estel looked at his sister. She had tears in her eyes. He knew how sensitive she was to others' pain. He stepped forward. "Prince Legolas, we are guests here and are not required to follow you orders. My sister only wishes to help you. We all only wish to help, please let us."

"I do not need your help. I do not need anyone. Just let me be."

"Come on guys, he obviously doesn't want any friends," said Estel, angry at the prince's rejection.

Lena decided to try one last time. She reached out and took the prince's hand. "Legolas, please let me help. No one should be so alone. When we met you, the sadness in you reached right into my heart. I can not leave here with you this way. I know it is my destiny to be your friend. Please don't take that from me."

Legolas looked up at Lena and saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she spoke from the heart and could not hurt her with his further rejection even if it went against what his father had taught him about having friends. "My lady, I have never had a friend. I would be honored to have you as my first."

Lena smiled. "Let's go and get you cleaned up, then we will all go to the hall together."

The group walked back to the boys' room because it was closer. Arwen got a basin and washcloth and tended to Legolas' injuries.

"Why does your father treat you in such a way?" asked Estel.

"He is angry," stated the elf simply.

"But why?"

"He misses my mother," responded the prince. "She died in childbirth. As I have grown, I believe I am a terrible reminder to him."

"But you would think he would treasure you, because you are the last connection with someone that he loved," said Arwen.

"You would think," replied Legolas bitterly. "He wasn't as harsh when I was younger, but in the last few decades he has gotten, well, rather difficult."

"Why do you not have friends here?" asked Elladan.

"My father forbids it. He said that as the Prince, friendships would only bring torment. I would never know why people were truly my friends and in the end they would become traitors."

"Legolas, friends, real friends, would not do such things." Arwen told him. "Real friends are loyal. They care about you and will do what needs to be done to help you."

"I am learning that from all of you, Lady Arwen.'

"I believe that we should set about getting to the hall for dinner before we are all in trouble for being late," stated Elladan.

The group arrived in the Great Hall just as the rest of the guests were seating themselves. "Legolas, will you come and sit with me?" asked Lena.

"I am sorry my lady, I must sit next to Father. It is what is expected," replied Legolas. "But, I will join you after dinner for the entertainment."

Lena squeezed his hand as he started to leave. "Ok, but that better be a promise."

Everyone took his or her seats as King Thranduil stood to speak. "We are here tonight to honor our guests from Rivendell, Lord Elrond and his family." There was much applause. "We are certain their visit here in our beautiful city will be enjoyable and rewarding."

Lord Elrond stood. "Thank you for the wonderful welcome that we have received. I would like to introduce my children to everyone. These are my oldest sons Elrohir and Elladan. Yes, twins blessed me. This is my daughter Arwen, my daughter Ellenia, and finally my son Estel." You may note that Estel is not elven, he is a dunadan. He has been my foster son since he was an infant and has brought great joy to our household."

As the dinner wore on, Estel noted that no one spoke to Legolas or took any notice of him. He ate in silence while the king had conversations around him, as if he were invisible. Estel leaned over to Arwen. "Do you not think that Legolas could come and join us now? He seems so ignored."

Arwen shook her head. "I think he is afraid to anger his father in public."

Estel stood. "Excuse me Your Highness."

The king looked down at Estel. "Yes?"

"Would it be possible for your son to join us? We had such a good time earlier learning all about Mirkwood from him, that we would like him to continue," Estel requested.

The king looked over at Legolas and back at the Dunadan. "I suppose that would be appropriate. There is a great many things to learn about Mirkwood," agreed the King. "Legolas, you may move to be seated with Lord Elrond's family and continue your lessons."

Legolas got up without looking at his father. "Thank you King Thrandruil."

He moved toward the table as Estel got up and gave him his seat next to Arwen and Lena. As he passed Estel, he whispered his thanks to the young man.

As the night wore on and the entertainment began, people began to move about the hall. The siblings were having animated conversations amongst themselves and with Legolas. Lena noted that he seemed genuinely happy being with them.

Lord Elrond approached the group of young people. "Well, it seems that you are having a good time together."

"Yes Ada, we are," replied Arwen.

"Legolas, don't let these five be a bad influence on you," joked Elrond.

"My lord, your family could not possibly lead anyone astray," said Legolas, taken aback by the comment.

Lena placed her hand on Legolas' arm. "He's only joking, Legolas. We are known to play pranks on others occasionally."

"Legolas, what happened to you face?" inquired Elrond.

"Uh… nothing my lord. I was just clumsy," he lied.

Elrond raised his eyebrow and looked at his children. He saw Arwen shake her head slightly at him. "Well, if you need anything, I am a healer. Feel free to seek me out."

"Thank you so much for you kind offer, my lord," Legolas said.

After Elrond left the group, Legolas got up. "I must being going now," he said.

"Why?" Asked Arwen. "We were having a good time and the night is still young."

"I must." Was all he would answer.

"Then I will go with you," stated Lena.

"No, please stay and enjoy the evening."

"Legolas, please let me walk with you," she pleaded.

Legolas nodded in agreement. The pair started out of the hall. "May we walk by the gardens?" Lena asked.

"Anywhere you would like my lady."

They wandered about the moonlit garden until they came to a pool of water that had a bench next to it. "Can we sit here for a while Legolas?"

"Certainly,' he replied.

"Legolas, what is wrong? You have been so quiet since my father came over to us."

Legolas shook his head and looked down at the pool of water.

"Legolas, look at me," Lena said, lifting his chin with her fingers. When their eyes met, she saw pain and embarrassment in his. She cupped his cheek. "What is wrong? What has made you so sad?"

He sighed. "I lied to your father. I am not a dishonest person, but I lied and all of you know that now."

"Legolas, you were not truthful, but for a good reason. That was not the time or the place to discuss what happened with your father. We all understand that."

Legolas nodded his head.

"Legolas, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course," he answered.

"Has your father done that to you before?" Lena asked.

Legolas did not answer. He was torn between loyalty to his father and wanting to be honest with his new friend. "He is under much stress. He has many people counting on him. I must be a good representative for him."

"Legolas, look at me please," Lena said.

The elf raised his eyes to his friend. In them he saw concern and love, not the disgust he thought would be there. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Legolas, that is not what I asked. I asked if your father has ever hurt you before today. Please tell me, I only want to help you," said Lena.

Legolas gave a slight nod of his head.

Lena saw the tears rolling down her friend's face and pulled him into an embrace. "Shhh…I'm so sorry. I did not mean to upset you so much. It will be all right. We will make it so," she whispered into his hair.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared a voice behind them.

Startled, the two friends pulled apart quickly. They both looked up in fear to see a very angry King Thranduil standing behind them.

"I ….I can explain Ada," stammered Legolas.

"I did not give you permission to speak to me," he shouted as he backhanded his son.

"Stop!" shouted Lena, jumping to her feet and putting herself between the raging king and her friend. "He has done nothing wrong Sire."

The King stopped and glared at the girl in front of him. "How dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner? Your father will hear of this! As for you," the king continued glaring at his son. "You will be punished accordingly."

"What is the problem here Thranduil?" asked Lord Elrond as he happened upon the sight.

"Ada!" exclaimed Lena running to her father. "Ada, you have to help him. He didn't do anything wrong. Please don't let his father hurt him again, please." By this time Lena was in tears.

Elrond looked at his daughter, to the young elf with the handprint on his face, to the King who looked ready to kill. "Tranduil, I'll ask again. What is the problem here?"

"I found them alone!" the king raged. "They were embracing…. Legolas is betrothed to another elf. This behavior will jeopardizes that betrothal!"

"Lena?" inquired Lord Elrond.

"Father, Legolas and I were speaking about something that had happened to him one time. He was sad and I hugged him. That is all. He is my friend and I wanted him to feel better," Lena explained, skating around the total truth.

"Thranduil, I don't think that will jeopardize any betrothal. I do however believe you two should be in the company of others. It would be more prudent," Elrond said putting his arm around his daughter and leading her away from the enraged King. "Besides, it is late, so further conversations will have to wait until a more appropriate time."

Lena turned as her father was leading her toward her room and locked eyes with Legolas. She gave him a small smile as she heard his father order him to his room. Lena and Elrond walked in silence until they reached he room. When they entered, Lena was surprised to see her brothers waiting there with Arwen. "All right, which one of you wants to explain what is going on around here?" questioned Lord Elrond.

All five young people looked at the ground or the wall, anywhere but at their father. "I'm waiting," he stated. Arwen finally stood up. "Today when we were going to the hall for dinner, we saw the king yelling at the prince. The king does not know that we saw them arguing, nor does he know that we saw him strike Legolas several times."

"So Legolas was not truthful about what had happened to him, when I questioned him earlier," said Elrond.

"No, he wasn't Ada, but he was afraid to tell anyone. The king is cruel to him. He was angry because Legolas did not stay with us the entire time, but he also had a whole list of duties to perform before dinner. Either direction he followed was going to get him in trouble,." explained Estel.

"Ada," said Lena quietly. "He has been hurt in the past. That's what we were talking about when Tranduil came upon us. He was embarrassed because it has happened before and he knows it will continue to happen. In fact, I think it is getting worse."

"I will have to speak with Legolas tomorrow," said Elrond. "In the meantime, I want all of you in bed." Elrond looked at his youngest daughter as she sat quietly on the chair. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "It will be all right, Little One, I will take care of it."

"Thank you, Ada," she said as she hugged her father. "I knew you would help him."

The next morning, when all were dressed, they made their way to the hall for breakfast. Neither the king nor the Legolas were anywhere to be seen. Lena inquired to one of the serving girls, trying to find out about Legolas, but was told that he had not been down that morning. The girls spent the day riding horses and the boys practicing archery. When everyone arrived back at the palace, Elrond was waiting. "Was Legolas with you today?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No Father," replied Elrohir. We were told he had duties to attend to today and would not be available to us.

"I was told he was out in the forest, I assumed with you," Elrond said.

"Perhaps he will be at dinner?" suggested Elladan.

"Perhaps." Elrond agreed. He did not want to let on to his children that he was very worried about the young prince.

Dinnertime arrived, but no Legolas. King Thranduil did not even acknowledge Elrond's children and he quickly left the hall.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Arwen.

"Maybe he was sent away on an errand, to keep him away from us?" suggested Estel.

"I am going to find out!" said Lena. She went to her room and found her maid. She explained to the girl that she had a message for the prince from Lord Elrond, and needed to deliver it in person. The maid explained to her where the room was located. Fortunately, it was near her father's room, so she would have an excuse to be in that area.

She made her way down the halls and finally arrived at the door. She listened first, to hear if there were any voices. When she didn't hear anyone, she knocked lightly, but got no answer. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Ahhhh.."she screamed.

"Shhhhh..It's just me."

Lena turned and saw her brother Estel behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you. Trying to check on Legolas."

"Well, the door is locked and there is no answer," Lena told her brother.

"Well, he must be out," Estel said.

As the two were discussing where Legolas could be, they heard the voice of the king. "Quick, hide!" Lena hissed to her brother. They found an alcove around the corner and squeezed into it together.

"I want no one, not even his maid to enter his room until I give leave to do so. He must learn his lesson," said the king to a servant as he passed the alcove. The king entered Legolas' room. After a few minutes, he came out, locked the door, and left.

"He's in there!" exclaimed Lena.

"How are we going to get to him?" asked Estel.

"How many doors is from his room to the stairs? asked Lena.

"Four. Why?"

"If I go down the stairs and turn right, I should be able to count four rooms and climb up," Lena said.

"What are you going to climb?" asked Estel, the worry showing on his face.

"I don't know, hopefully vines or a tree. Let's go look."

The two hurried into the courtyard and started counting rooms. When they figured out which one belong to the prince they began to look for a way for Lena to get up.

"There is that tree, but it is kind of far from the balcony." said Estel.

"I can jump that," Lena stated with more confidence than she felt.

"I'll do it. If you get hurt Ada will have a fit," Estel volunteered.

"Estel, Ada will be upset if either of us get hurt and you are not an elf. No matter how hard you try, you will not be as good as I at tree climbing and jumping," Lena explained. "Come over here and give me a boost."

Estel grumbled, but did as his sister asked. "Good luck!" he whispered.

Lena smiled back at him and shimmied up the tree. When she got to the top, she balanced herself and took a wild leap. She caught the edge of the balcony with her fingers. She was struggling to pull herself up and over the railing. Estel was holding his breath. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she pulled herself up.

"Estel," she called down. "Come up, I'll open the door."

Estel nodded and took off for Legolas' room.

"Legolas?" Lena whispered as loudly as she dares. "Legolas, are you in here?"

she said as she walked farther into the room. Over in the darkest corner of the room, a slight movement caught her eye. "Oh my …."

"Lena, let me in," came the sound from outside the door.

Lena ran to the door and let her brother in. Estel saw that his sister was white as a sheet.

"Len, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lena did not answer, but ran to the corner. "Legolas, can you hear me?"

Estel saw that Legolas was stripped and chained to the wall. There were welts with blood seeping from them, running down his back. "I'm getting Ada!" He shouted and bolted for the door. Estel ran straight to Elrond's room, praying the whole time that his father was there. He burst into the room without knocking. Elrond looked up, startled, from his book.

"ADA,ADA, YOU HAVE TO COME NOW!" Estel shouted.

"Estel, calm down. What is the problem?" Elrond asked, rising from his seat.

"You have to come now, it is Legolas," Estel begged.

Elrond was already starting toward the door. Estel practically pulled him down the hall to Legolas' room. Elrond heard Lena crying before he entered. When he went to her and saw what had befallen the prince he felt sick to his stomach.

"Estel, go back to my room and get my bag."

"Yes, Ada," Estel said running from the room.

"Lena, let me in here," Elrond said moving to the prince's side. "See if you can unlatch those shackles."

Lena moved up and worked on the shackles, finally unlatching them. Elrond caught Legolas and laid him on the floor. "Lena, find him some clothes." Lena moved to the prince's wardrobe and found a robe that would work. She brought it over to her father. Estel arrived back with the bag that his father had requested. Elrond had his hands on Legolas' forehead and was attempting to reach the young elf. Lena had already starting mixing the herbs her father had taught her were good for injuries such as Legolas'. Her father took the cup as soon as Lena was done and attempted to get Legolas to drink it. Elrond was not having much success, when Lena came forward.

"Let me try Ada," Lena said. Elrond handed the cup to his daughter. She knelt next to Legolas and lifted his head. "Legolas, look at me please."

The elf opened his eyes and saw the face of his friend. "She looks so sad," he thought.

"Legolas, I need you to drink the medicine my father has made you. Then we are going to get you out of here," Lena explained.

Legolas nodded his consent and took the liquid. It made him feel much better. Between Elrond and Estel, they got the prince to his feet. "Estel, go and get Arwen and your brothers. Tell them to pack and be ready to go in fifteen minutes." Elrond ordered. "Lena pack some clothes for Legolas and take anything he needs. Meet me down in the courtyard in fifteen minutes."

Elrond got Legolas back to his room where her clean the wounds and helped the young prince put on clothing for traveling. "I am sorry that this will hurt you some, Legola," apologized Elrond.

"It is alright my lord. I know that we must hurry," responded Legolas. "If I may ask, where are you taking me?"

"Legolas, from this day forward, you may ask me anything you like," said Elrond. "As for where we are going, we are going home. I am taking you to Rivendell."

"My father is going to be angry," the young elf stated.

"Legolas, I am not worried about your father's reaction. I have already sent word to Galadrial that I will be fostering you. I would, however, like to know your feelings on the matter."

"I am relieved to be going with you. I will work for you in whatever capacity that you see fit, be it a guard or servant," Legolas said, bowing before the older elf.

Elrond shook his head. "Legolas, I am fostering you. That means that you become part of my family. You will not come back here unless your father changes and proves that change is genuine."

"Thank you, my lord," said the elf in relief.

"Come, we must hurry before you father finds that you are gone," said Elrond starting for the door. "Do you think that you can ride?"

"Yes, my lord. I will not be a burden to you."

"Legolas, please call me Elrond or Ada if you are comfortable with that name. I am not worried about you being a burden; I am worried about your health. If you are getting tired or the ride is too much, let me know," Elrond explained as they walked out into the hallway. The pair continued down the stairs and saw that the rest of the family and warriors from Rivendell were waiting for them in the courtyard with the horses. Lena walked forward as Elrohir and Elladan were helping the prince onto his horse. She handed him up his bow and put his pack on his horse.

"When I was putting things you would need into the bag, this box was in the bottom of you closet. It looked important, so I brought it too," she said handing it to Legolas.

Legolas looked at the intricately carved box and tears came to his eyes. "It was my mother's. Thank you, Lena. I would be sad to have left it."

Lena smiled at her friend and turned to get on her horse. "I will ride beside you and you can tell me about it."

Soon the group had passed through the gates of the city. No one said anything to them, assuming that they were going out for the day. Once the city was out of sight, Elrond pulled the group to a stop. "From this point out we will have to hurry. We are three days ride from Rivendell, but I would like to make it across the river in two." With that the group started back at a much more hurried pace.

Elladan rode up next to his father. "What will Galadrial say to our fostering Legolas?" he asked.

"I have let her know what has occurred and I believe she will be supportive. It is, however, not her decision, but mine," explained Elrond.

"Thranduil will come after him."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We had several discussions regarding the prince. I believe that Tranduil will be happy to have him gone," Elrond explained.

"How could a father be happy to lose a son?" commented Elrohir.

"Thranduil is very….disturbed my son," Elrond said. "He was a different person when his wife was alive. Since then, the darkness has slowly taken him. Legolas is the image of his mother and a very painful reminder of what can never be for Thranduil."

"Legolas has found a true friend in Lena,' continued Elladan.

Elrond looked over at his youngest, riding with the prince and smiled. "I hope he will find more than friendship in our family. I hope he will find love and caring because I believe he has never had those things."

"Legolas," said Lena. "Tell me about the box that was in your closet."

"It was my mother's, as I told you," said Legolas taking the box out of his cloak. It was intricately carved and inlaid with sparkling stones. He carefully pushed out a lever and the box popped open. Legolas took out a beautiful pendant that had fine filigree and a large sparkling sapphire in the center. "This too was my mother's. My father was cleaning out her room one day when I was young and I found this in the trash pile. He wanted nothing left of her in the palace."

"It is beautiful!" exclaimed Lena. "I'm glad you found it, you should have something to remind you of your mother."

"Tell me of your home, of Rivendell," requested Legolas changing the subject.

"You will love it! Lena replied enthusiastically. "It is so beautiful. There are waterfalls everywhere, and trees and gardens."

Legolas chuckled at the enthusiasm that his friend used to describe her home. The two spent the next several hours talking of Rivendell and family. After a lull in the conversation, Lena asked Legolas how he was feeling. When she got no answer, she looked over at her friend and saw that his eyes had slipped shut. She kicked her horse into a trot and rode up beside her father. "Ada, Legolas is falling asleep in the saddle.. Do you not think we could stop and rest?"

Elrond looked up at the sky, which had turned a dark gray. "I think it would be better if we could keep going until we reach shelter," he stated.

"I could ride behind him and make sure he does not fall," she suggested.

"No Little One, if he should start to fall, you would not be able to hold onto him. I will have him ride with me."

Elrond stopped the group and rode up to the prince, who looked up startled when the rocking motion of his horse had ceased. "Legolas, I would like you to ride with me," Elrond requested.

"No my lord, I am fine. I just dozed off for a second. It will not happen again."

"Legolas, after what you have been through, you need rest. Your body is telling you that. There is nothing wrong with riding with me. All of my children have done it at one time or another," Elrond said, attempting to reassure the young elf.

Legolas got down from his horse, mumbling.

Lena looked at her friend and quickly dismounted. She walked to him. "Legolas," she said taking his hand. "You trust my father don't you?"

"Oh yes, my lady, absolutely!" he replied.

Lena's eyebrow went up at the use of "my lady" but she let it pass. "Legolas, we are worried about you. I offered to ride behind you, but my father is right. I would never be able to hold you, should you start to fall and we can't risk any more injuries to you. I can't tell you the number of time Ada has ridden through the gates of Rivendell with Estel or one of the boys in front of him, either asleep or unconscious. In fact," she said a little louder to annoy her brother, "we are surprised if Estel comes back on his own horse most days!"

Estel stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"There is no shame to this," she whispered.

"I promised I would not be a burden," Legolas said.

"You are not a burden, you are cared for. Please let us take care of you."

"I will do as you have asked," Legolas agreed climbing up onto Elrond's horse.

The party set out again. Soon the weather turned and the rain began to fall. "Ada, I believe that there are caves just over the next rise," said Arwen as she rode up to her father.

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "And how would my daughter know that information?" he asked.

Arwen grinned. "There are many things you do not know about me, Ada."

Elrond chuckled. "As if I don't know that my daughter is not always the perfect lady."

As Arwen had predicted, there were several shallow caves. The party dismounted and began to make camp. Legolas excused himself from the group for a few moments. When he had not returned, Estel went in search of him. He came upon the elf at the bank of the nearby creek. "Is everything alright Legolas?" he asked.

"Yes, my friend. I just needed to be alone for a moment," he replied.

"I will leave you then," Estel said.

"No, it is fine. I would appreciate your company," Legolas said.

"How was your ride with Ada?" asked Estel.

"You are not going to let me live that down, are you?" asked Legolas, laughing.

"I can't say I'm sad to see someone else in that position besides me for a change," grinned Estel.

Legolas chuckled. "You seem to be very well watched over Estel."

"Yeah, overprotected, hovered over, babied. Whatever way you look at it, it can be really annoying," grumbled Estel.

"Your family cares deeply for you Estel," said Legolas seriously. "I believe it would be better to be over protected than not care for at all."

Estel looked at his new friend and smiled. He put his arm around his shoulder and replied "I believe you are right and lucky for you, now you get to find out just how much fun it is for yourself! Let's get back to camp before Elladan eats all the food."

"We will have to wait the storm out here. I can not risk a fall on Legolas' part," Elrond said to Elladan.

"I will get the food going," Elladan informed his father.

The group ate dinner in relative silence. "We will be spending the night here so you may all feel free the set up you resting areas," Elrond told the group.

Lena walked over to Legolas with her bedroll. "May I sit with you or have you had enough of my talking today?"

"Oh no my lady, I would never be tired of speaking with you! I am sorry if I gave you that impression," Legolas explained.

"Legolas, no more my lady, please?" Lena requested.

"I am sorry."

Lena placed her bedroll next to where Legolas was seated and sat down. She noticed Legolas shiver and reached over to place her hand on his forehead. "Are you fevered?" she asked, frowning.

"No Lena, I am just chilled. It is not a feeling I am used to."

Lena took her cloak and wrapped it around her friend's shoulders. She then took his hands and rubbed them between hers, trying to warm him. "Elves do not feel cold, Legolas." she stated.

"We do when we are recovering from injuries, Lena. Do not be concerned. I will be fine," he explained, taking his hands back.

"I should get my father or at least, Elladan," she argued.

Legolas placed his hand on his friend's arm. "I am fine, really. I would not lie to you," he said looking into her eyes. "I am healing. I just need to rest some."

"Alright, then we will rest."

"Lena, I do not think your father will find us resting together, appropriate," Legolas said, worry evident in his voice.

"We are with everyone and in sight of everyone. It will be fine."

"As you say," he responded, leaning his head back against the rock wall.

Within minutes Lena noted that her friend's eyes had glazed over in the sleep of elves. She too let her thoughts wander.

The morning came with no change in the weather. "We have no choice but to move forward," stated Elrond. "If we ride hard we can make Rivendell by tonight."

"I, for one, will be glad to see Rivendell" stated Arwen.

"My wandering daughter misses home?" teased Elrond.

"Yes Ada, I always miss home," she responded, smiling. "The prince seems better this morning."

"Yes, I believe he rested well," Elrond noted.

Several hours later, a very wet and tired group arrived at the gates of Rivendell. "Estel, will you please show Legolas to the room next to yours?"

"Yes, Ada," replied Estel.

Estel and Legolas reached the hallway. "My room is this first one, you are next door, and Dan and Elrohir are on the other side of you," Estel explained.

"Who is across the hall?" asked Legolas.

"The girls. Arwen is closest to me and Lena is across from the twins."

"Where does Lord Elrond reside?"

"Ada decided years ago that he needed his own space away from us. He has his room, study, and library in the wing around the corner. It is close enough to keep an eye on all of us, yet far enough away to keep us from driving him crazy!" laughed Estel.

"Thank you for showing me here. I believe I will go and change out of these wet clothes and find something dry," Legolas said.

"I will see you later for dinner. Rest well my friend," said Estel going into his room.

Legolas heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he responded.

Elrond entered the room carrying his healer's bag. "Legolas, I would like to take a look at your injuries and make sure they are healing appropriately."

"Yes, my lord," Legolas answered, removing his shirt.

Elrond grimace at the marks on the young prince's back. They were healing, but still looked very painful. Elrond took out a lineament that he applied to the welts. "Legolas, I am going to bind your chest and back so as to keep the medicine from rubbing off."

Legolas nodded.

After several minutes, Elrond was finished with his task. "Are you feeling well enough to join us for the evening meal or would you like me to have something sent up?" asked Elrond.

"I think I'd like to stay here if that would be acceptable."

"Absolutely."

A half an hour later Legolas heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

Lena walked in with a tray. "I brought you up some dinner, if you are feeling up to eating."

"I did not mean for you to have to bring up the food. I thought a servant would do it," Legolas said rising from where he had been sitting.

"Normally they would, but I wanted to see how you had settled in and if there was anything else you needed," Lena explained.

"No, I need nothing else, thank you."

Lena walked over to the window and set the tray down on the small table. She turned and studied her friend's face for a moment. "You had best come and eat this while it is still warm."

Legolas nodded and sat down at the table. The room was silent for several minutes save the sound of the prince eating. "Well, I will go and let you rest," Lena said, standing and making her way toward the door. "The chamber maid will take the tray in the morning. Sleep well Legolas."

"Thank you Lena," he replied as he watched his friend leave the room. After she had gone, he could not help but feel something was amiss, but he could not figure out what it was. He finished the food and went to bed.

Lena woke and it was dark outside. She could not understand what had woken her until she heard a sound coming from the corridor. She got up and put her robe on and headed in the direction of the noise. After opening her door and seeing nothing, she listened for several moments. She followed the noise down the hallway toward Legolas and Estel's rooms. When she reached Legolas' room, she paused and listened at the door. She heard what sounded like crying coming from inside. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. In the glow of the moonlight, she saw Legolas curled up in the middle of the bed. She could hear him crying and her heart broke for him. She hurried to the bed and climbed up next to him.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" she asked brushing the hair off of his face. When she got no answer, she took a closer look at her friend and realized that he was caught in the grips of a nightmare. "Legolas, Legolas! You need to wake up!" she tried, lightly tapping his face.

"No Ada, no…please don't…ADA!" Legolas screamed, sitting up so quickly and violently that he ran smack into Lena's face with his head.

Lena fell back, crying out in pain. Legolas heard her and woke, confused. "Lena, Lena, what is the matter? What has happened?" he asked trying to pulled his friend's hands away from her face.

Lena heard him and tried to get herself together. "Nothing, it's ok, I just …bumped myself," she stammered.

Legolas looked around the room and back at Lena. "Lena, why are you in my room, in my bed?" he asked.

Lena shook her head. "It's not what you think," she said.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her and waited.

"I woke up and heard noises. When I followed them, they were coming from your room."

"What kind of noises?" Legolas asked.

"Crying," Lena answered quietly.

"And you ended up in my bed with me, in your nightgown, how?"

By this time Lena was mortified. She realized how this looked to him and to anyone else who might come along.

"I am sorry, I have invaded your privacy. It was not my intention," she said getting off the bed quickly and sprinting toward the door.

Legolas, realizing he had hurt his friend's feeling with the tone of his questioning, tried to stop her. "Lena, wait!" he said as he got off the bed and headed after her. He made it to the door just as it closed. He opened it and ran into the hallway only to see Lena slip into her room. By the time he reached the door, he heard the lock click into place. He tapped on the door. "Lena, Lena, open the door please?" he whispered. He could hear crying coming from inside and was beside himself. "Lena, please?" he whispered a little louder. Getting no answer he rested his head against the door.

"Legolas, why are you banging your head against my sister's door in the middle of the night?" Arwen asked.

Startled, Legolas jumped back from the door.

"Well?" Arwen pressed.

"Lena and I had a misunderstanding and she is upset," Legolas explained.

"What kind of misunderstanding and why were you two even having a discussion at this hour?"

"I can not tell you, my lady. It is private between Lena and myself."

"Well, I believe that it would be better if you went back to your room and waited until daylight to straighten this out. Knowing Lena, she will be much more amiable in the morning," Arwen advised.

"Yes, Lady Arwen. I will do as you say. Good night," said Legolas, bowing and turning to go back to his room.

Arwen went back to her room and opened the door beside the wardrobe. She followed the path to the end and opened the door into her sister's room. She saw her sister sitting on the balcony with a cloth held to her face and she hurried over. "What happen?" she asked trying to take the cloth away so she could see the damage. When she got the cloth down, she was surprised to see a huge bruise on her sister's cheek. "How did this happen? Did Legolas hurt you?"

Lena just shook her head.

Arwen looked at her sister and saw her eyes were red from crying. She pulled her little sister into a hug and spoke quietly to her in elvish. Soon she felt the young girl relax, so she pulled back and brushed the tears off of her face. "Please talk to me Lena?"

"Oh Arwen, I have ruined every thing!" she sobbed.

"Sweetheart, start at the beginning. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think" Arwen suggested.

"I've ruined my friendship with Legolas."

"How?"

"Arwen, I heard noises coming from his room, so I went in to see if something was wrong," she explained. "He was having a nightmare and crying, so I tried to wake him up. When I did, he yelled out and sat up really quickly. I wasn't anticipating it and his head connected with my face."

"Well, as much as it looks to hurts, it was an accident," Arwen said, relieved at the explanation for her sister's injury.

"That's not the worst of it," continued Lena. "Legolas woke up and wanted to know why I was in bed with him, in my nightgown. I invaded his privacy and have dishonored Ada and our family."

"Lena, look at me," Arwen requested.The young girl looked up at her older sister.

"While it was probably not the best idea to go marching into Legolas' bedroom in the middle of the night, you have caused no dishonor. Your intentions were honorable. You were worried for your friend, who has had a difficult time of it recently. Ada will understand and so will Legolas when we speak with him in the morning. He was very worried about you. Did you not hear him outside of your room?"

The younger elf shook her head.

"That is what woke me. I heard him tapping on the door and calling to you. He was very upset about you," Arwen explained. "I believe you two need to speak, but in the daylight. For now, let us see if we can take care of that bruise. Does it feel as if anything is broken?"

"No, but it sure hurts. He has a really hard head," Lena said, smiling ruefully.

"Most males do," Arwen said laughing.

The sun shone through Lena's window as she started to wake. She got up and started her morning routine. When she looked into the mirror, she was horrified to see how large and dark the bruise on her face actually was. "Well, there's no hiding this from Ada," she thought to herself. She finished up, and made her way down to the hall for breakfast. As she walked into the hall, she lowered her head, hoping her hair would cover most of the injury. She mumbled her good mornings to her family and took her seat next to Arwen. Arwen reached over a squeezed her hand under the table, which made her feel better. She had been thinking all morning of how she was going to handle the situation and had finally decided on her plan of action. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Ada, I need to say something."

Elrond looked up from his conversation with the twins. "Yes Lena?" he asked.

"Ada, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, I have shamed our family and I am deeply sorry."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Elrond's eyes narrowed, looking at his youngest and trying to decipher what she was not telling him. It was then he noticed the bruise on her face. "Lena, what have you done?"

"Yeah, and who punched you?" asked Estel, angry that someone should hurt his sister.

"Ada, I went into Prince Legolas' room in the middle of the night. I was in his bed with him. I have disgraced you," she said, her head hung down.

Elrond did not know what to say. He had known that Legolas and his youngest had become very close, but he had no idea that it gotten to that point. Before he could comment on what had been said, Estel jumped to his feet and had Legolas by the front of his tunic.

"You…you… son of an orc! How could you put your hand on my sister?" he yelled as his fist came up.

"No Estel!" screamed Lena, running to grab his hand before he could strike her friend.

"STOP!" bellowed Elrond. Everyone in the room froze. "Estel, let Legolas go. Lena and Legolas, my study, now!"

The two young elves sat uncomfortably in Elrond's study. Elrond paced back and forth. "Which of you would like to start, and do so at the beginning."

"I will Ada." Lena began. Lena explained how she came to be in the prince's bedroom and how she received her injury. Elrond noted that she did not meet his eyes through the entire story, nor did she as much as glance at the prince.

"Lord Elrond, I believe much of the guilt that Lady Ellenia is feeling is my fault. I was rather surprise to awake and find her with me. In my own embarrassment at my circumstances, I believe I made her feel as if she was wrong in being there. It was not my intention, it was a reaction to my own feelings," Legolas explained.

Elrond nodded. "Neither of you did anything wrong, or anything that you need to feel guilty over. Legolas there are going to be good times ahead of you and rough times. We will just have to deal with them as they come. Lena, you did nothing different than you would have done if it had been one of your brothers who were having a rough time. I have raised you all to care about others and you acted on that. You have brought no disgrace to this household," Elrond nudged his daughter's face up with his hand under her chin. He saw the remorse and the tears. "You truly care for others, Lena. Sometimes that can be a difficult gift to have."

Legolas walked over to his friend. "Lady Ellenia," he stumbled. "Lena, I am sorry. I was so embarrassed that you had heard me crying that I misspoke. I have caused you injury and heartache and I am truly sorry."

Lena looked up at her friend and saw the honesty in his eyes. "You truly do not think that I was trying to take advantage of you?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head. "And if you decide to, I would be honored," Legolas replied with a smile on his face.

Lena jumped up and hugged her friend as Elrond cleared his throat. Both looked at him. "Promise me that there will be no taking advantage of anyone. Legolas, you have many complicated feeling to work through and Lena, you are too young."

Lena rolled her eyes at her father. "Yes, Ada." she replied, going over a kissing him on the cheek. "But one day, I will not be," she whispered and grinned at him.

Elrond just shook his head. "This is going to get complicated," he thought to himself, as the two left his study together.


End file.
